Nazim
■Energy Beam Emission ■Magic ■Blocking ■Electricity Absorption |Relatives = |Alias = The Henchman }} Nazim, was the right hand man of HIM and most famously the murderer of Colin Doc. Although not a Doc, Nazim possessed a Power Form named Enericción which was given to him via mysterious means. After being mysteriously imprisoned by Red Eye after "the incident", Nazim was accidentally freed years later from his magical mirror through the exploded, massive magical energy released from The Magic Stones. After a long battle, Nazim was finally defeated by the combined forces of Noa, Jack and a temporary resurrected Colin. As such, he was absorbed by Colin's Cup by Hank, resulting in his body and soul being obliterated. History Not much of Nazim's early history is known though he's from Persian descent. Nazim has been HIM's right hand man for quite some time, aiding in his mysterious quest. At one point he was given a Power Form by HIM known as Enericción. He has fought alongside HIM against Colin Doc and has met Maker, Schepper and Creator. 'On his own' From what is known, after HIM's entrapment, Nazim came looking for Colin on his birthday and threatened him that he would kill his daughter if he didn't came. Colin came for him wanting to end it and the two had a big argument. Even though it's unknown what really happened, during their happening Nazim stabbed him with his sword and fled the scene when Dalon Doc arrived. Colin later died from the wound Nazim inflicted. After Nazim fled the scene, he was confronted by Red Eye. He was contacted by HIM who asked him to trap Nazim in a "magical mirror" so he could help him in the future. Red Eye eventually agreed as he would be compensated for his help. At an unknown location the two villains encountered each other and Red Eye trapped Nazim in a mirror using a magic spell. He would place the mirror somewhere safe and eventually return to it when the time came. However through various events, Red Eye's mind had altered to the point where he forgot the event until he encountered Nazim once again 15 years later. During those 12 years, Nazim was essentially trapped in the mirror and would find himself unable to recollect those 12 years. Schepper eventually revealed that being trapped in a "magical mirror" for that long would mess with his perception of time. According to Nazim himself, he believed himself to be trapped for longer than had been alive up to that point. Nazim's location remained unknown for 12 years. Maker, Schepper, Creator and Baron Doc looked for him but couldn't find a trace. For more information: Nazim/Stories Physical Appearance Nazim wears black robes, with nougat-colored hands. The robe is printed with gold designs as well as a purple sash. He wears black pants, the upper parts of which are laced with his gold robes. Nazim's is sometimes seen with a scowling or calm expression on his face. As Nazim is bald, he wears a black hood most of the time, though he has a visible goatee. Nazim always wears his scabbard on his back which holds his twin swords. Personality Nazim is a calm and collected individual. He carefully plans his actions and locates objects or recruits people who can help him. After a defeat he goes in hiding and plans for his next attack or action. He also tends to take time with his actions as he didn't immediately fight against Noa and Jack before observing them first. He seems to prefer observing his opponents first before attacking them. Although he has shown to be more than capable enough to fight against someone he hasn't observed. Nazim also keeps certain things for himself. In his first encounter with Jack and Noa he didn't tell them who he was or what his intentions were. Later, he didn't even tell Noa why he killed their father or even HIM's goals and how he got his Power Form Enericción (PowerForm). He also didn't let anyone know that ShadowLife had returned and agreed to help him with getting his items back. Nazim however has shown to be rather arrogant as he stated against Catherine that he easily defeated her students and killed her husband and would do the same to her. Catherine however stated that she trained all of them and that she would defeat him and even defeated him in human form before transforming. Nazim is an incredible powerful combatant, easily defeating DiamondLord and Noa in their first encounter and was only surprised by Noa's multiple transformations. Later when he faced DocGod he was caught off guard and was surprised by its large appearance and sheer power. He has shown to easily fight against powerful opponents like Noa, Jack, Hank, Catherine Doc and Schepper. Although the latter two proved to be much more capable of going against him in single combat than the first three as they had much more experience in fighting Nazim than the others. When he fought against Boat (Robot), he was impressed by his special ability and fled after countering it. Overall Nazim has shown to be extremely calm while facing surprises or things he hadn't seen before. Against any of the Power Forms of the DocSoul he encountered the first time, he calmly fazed them and showed no change in his emotions. The only three exceptions have been that he was scared upon sensing Doctor Doc's body in his chalice which can permanently kill him upon touching. The second time he was visibly scared was upon seeing the debut of Dark Storm (PowerForm) who quickly defeated him in battle. The final time he was shown to be visible scared was when came face to face with his end. Similar to Amset Ra, he screamed in fear when he got absorbed by Colin's Cup as he knew it would end him. Just before his demise he lost his temper and cursed and warned Noa that his master was stronger than either of them and that he would end her. Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Nazim is an expert in dual swordsmanship and can fight his opponents with his twin swords easily. He has shown to be capable enough to fight DiamondLord and Noa Doc in human form and overpower them with only swords. His style revolves on holding his opponents at bay, hitting them precisely at weak spots, countering their moves and using the swords special capabilities. He can also use his swords to block incoming attacks, special or physical and split solid rocks easily. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Nazim has impressive hand-to-hand combat skills, capable of overpowering DiamondLord and Noa in combat in human form. He can also fight toe to toe against the Power Forms in the DocSoul in human form but had to held his own against Catherine Doc and Schepper. His combat skill and swordplay also allowed him to have a 3-1 battle against Boat, X2 and Zoeker and maintain an impressive upper-hand throughout the fight before transforming. High-Level Intellect: Nazim possesses an above average intellect but significantly lower than Schepper's and Baron Doc's intelligence. He has shown to have incredible knowledge in a variety of combat styles and techniques and how to counter them. He has also some knowledge on The Doc Family and their history. He has also shown to have a very accurate memory and can easily remember small things from years ago. Skilled Strategist: Nazim is also a skilled strategist as he always carefully plans his actions. He can execute his plans very well and plan ahead for most sudden changes. Even if his plans fail, he can retreat perfectly without getting caught. High Acrobatic Skills: Nazim has high acrobatic skills that have shown to be on par with Noa and Catherine. He uses various somersaults and tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. He has also incorporated his gymnastic skill into close-quarter combat. Peak Human Agility: Nazim's natural agility is superior to that of an ordinary human. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity greater than even the best athletes. His agility has shown to be on par with Noa as well as Catherine Doc. Peak Human Reflexes: Nazim's natural reflexes are also superior to the ordinary human. His reaction speed allows him to easily evade offensive attacks from his opponents as well as Power Forms and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Stealth Tactics: Nazim possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. Even observant people like Creator didn't notice him until the moment he revealed himself. Semi-Immortality: As a side effect of killing Doctor Doc, Nazim became cursed and will never age or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. As such he will always be in his prime unless he touches the preserved body of Doctor Doc. This is the only effective way to permanently destroy his existence. Magic Knowledge: Nazim has shown to have knowledge about some basic forms of magic. Despite his actual magical skills are somewhat on the basic side, he has shown a great understanding of magic. He has shown to understand spells from the DarkClopedia and utilize them somewhat effectively but not as efficiently. Expert Combatant: Nazim was shown to be an incredible powerful combatant as he was able to overpower DiamondLord and Noa Doc effortlessly during their first encounter by the combination of his highly skilled swordplay, hand-to-hand combat skills and natural agility and reflexes. He could easily hold his own against the 2 aforementioned heroes as well as Boat, X2 and Zoeker in a 3 on 1 battle and go toe to toe with the likes off Catherine and Schepper all with little effort. Unfortunately, Noa has eventually shown to go toe to toe with him and has since shown to overpower and best him more easily. Power Form: Nazim's Power Form is Enericción (PowerForm) which has been mysteriously been given to him by his master HIM. 'Equipment' Nazim possesses his signature twin swords which he uses with great skill. These swords were stolen from the Doc Realm by HIM and possesses magical capabilities: * Sword Beam Emission: These swords can individually fire powerful energy beams and the beams can also be used to enhance the slashes and stabbing powers of the swords. The beams are rather powerful and his enhanced slashes can easily cut through wood, rock and even damage Power Forms as durable as Pharaoh (PowerForm). * Energy Beam Emission: Nazim can cross the swords in a X-shape fashion to fire a very powerful and large energy beam capable of countering other energy projection moves. These beams are powerful enough to destroy boulders and knock out humans. * Magic: Nazim's twin swords are magical items and as such grant him magical capabilities. allowing him to perform magical spells and attacks. * Blocking: Nazim's twin swords have the power to block a majority of special attacks and some physical attacks such as Solar Beam and Dynamic Punch. They can cut through most elemental attacks such as Fire and Water. * Electricity Absorption: The twin swords have the capability to absorb Electricity and Electric type attacks. The swords however can't hold the Electricity for too long so they have to be discharged as an enhanced sword beam. The swords are incapable of absorbing large amounts of electrical energy as they were unable to absorb The Island's energy. Trivia *Nazim is a descendant of the Persian King who owned the Dagger of Life. As such he's completely aware of its power, the legend surrounding it and the way to locate it. He told Red Eye about the Persian Helmet, which was located in a museum, that would lead him to the Dagger. *Nazim is the only known character who gained a Power Form through the use of an item. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters